<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me your might by poludeuces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013727">show me your might</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces'>poludeuces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is NSFW, monster cock, this is exactly what you think it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miaoyi wishes to demonstrate her full love for her Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xiang Yu | Berserker/Yu Mei-ren | Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me your might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>- this is exactly what you think it is. yu is taking that centaur dick. if you don't like that! don't read<br/>- this is extremely soft however cause consent is super sexy<br/>- lb3 spoilers i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing that Lord Xiang Yu is incapable of - he is talented in all facets, strong enough to best any foe, wise enough to calculate his rival’s next moves. </p><p>He is unlike other berserkers. Many ‘scholars’ in Chaldea had tried to decipher why he had been summoned as one despite his demeanor. Was it due to his characterization in history? Or his battle prowess? Perhaps it was that a cyborg centaur man with six arms and horns could only be fitting as a berserker, or something his designer had done to him. </p><p>Miaoyi does not dwell too much on possible reasons.</p><p>No, this form now shows his true might. His muscled arms that supported her no matter what. The marble horns that branched off to the heavens. His emerald flames that burn anything in its path. The snakes that adorned his arms, his beautiful wings, the venom that spilled from his mouth - yes, this all showed he was a man of power.</p><p>(Not that he had not been powerful, then, lost amongst a sea of bloodied bodies, but well, he was a man then - now, you could definitely tell)</p><p>Sometimes, as she looked at his powerful wind cut through another swarm of enemies, she thought that she was undeserving of this man. A form as perfect as Lord Xiang Yu - why, it was more than enough to make her knees tremble at the sight of him.</p><p>She trembles for him now.</p><p>Her hands thread in his soft hair. Xiang Yu holds her up in his arms. He is a poet and his tongue reflects this - it turns her into a puddle quickly. Her legs wrap around his face, her fingernails dig into his scalp, and his name falls from her lips.</p><p>“Ah, my lord, y-your tongue,” Miaoyi whines. She closes her eyes in pleasure and bites down on her lip in order to keep her composure. But it’s so difficult when he knows his wife well - he’s familiar with her sensitive spots, and targets them directly like any smart general.</p><p>It’s almost overwhelming the way his tongue slides inside of her and stretches her open. But she thrusts her face back down onto him. He does not hold her tight, letting her do anything she pleases with him. His claws dig into her slightly, just enough to keep her from falling. If she wished he would set her down. He may be a monster in bed but if she asked he would pull away.</p><p>Not that she would wish him to, of course, especially when his tongue comes up and brushes at the spot that makes her see stars. Her toes curl and she throws her head back. “Lord Xiang Yu, please, if you continue like t-this,” she whines. </p><p>Xiang Yu pulls back and licks his lips. “Is it too much? I can stop if you like.” He lowers his arms a little so they’re at eye-level. Like she could look at him in the eyes, his gaze is too much and she has to look away. Her cheeks feel hot. She’s open - physically and emotionally. </p><p>“No, no of course. After being separated from you for so long there’s nothing that I would love more than you,” Miaoyi replies. “But.”</p><p>There’s a silence. </p><p>“If there’s anything you would like from me, do not shy away from asking. I will do anything you please,” Xiang Yu interrupts. His thumb rubs her thigh and it sends shivers up her spine.</p><p>She brushes her bangs from her eyes. They don’t stay put for long, dipping down in front of her vision again. </p><p>“I...I worry about... reciprocation.”</p><p>Xiang Yu chuckles softly, making her blush more. He sets her down on the bed. Careful hands move to cup her face and run his claws through her hair. “Everything about you - your face, your voice, the way you move in my grasp - it is more than enough.”</p><p>“But! My Lord-”</p><p>He brushes his thumb over her lips to silence her. “I promise, I am more than content.”</p><p>She reaches her hands up to hold his, “You are forgetting something.”</p><p>He cocks his head to the side, “Pardon me for not calculating all the possibilities - please, tell me what I have overlooked.”</p><p>Miaoyi leans back, letting her back press against the covers. She draws her knees up and spreads herself open, “I must admit that while your tongue is <i>heavenly</i>, I have been...craving more.”</p><p>Xiang Yu sighs but approaches nevertheless. He watches as her familiar fingers slide inside, opening her up. He swallows hard - he remembers returning from battle, tired from the day, to see her open and waiting for him. He balls his fists to keep himself strong.</p><p>“I will do everything you ask but hurt you,” Xiang Yu tells her, but his eyes remain on her expression. She’s sweaty and needy, still cloudy from being brought to the cusp of orgasm.</p><p>“You cannot hurt me - I am a servant, and an Elemental,” Miaoyi reminds him. She slips another finger in. She’s thrusting four into herself now.</p><p>“Your fingers, beautiful as they may be - are nothing compared to…” He looks away shyly. He’s unable to finish the sentence.</p><p>Miaoyi sighs. She draws herself up and points to her dresser. “Third drawer, in the back behind the magazines.”</p><p>Xiang Yu cocks his head but does what is asked of him. His hands reach into her dresser and pull out…</p><p>“Impressive,” he comments as he wields the large equine dildo. She blushes.</p><p>“...If you ask the right people, you can get whatever you ask in the Wandering Sea. And well, without your presence…”</p><p>“I understand,” Xiang Yu says, “I had taken a while for my bell-weather to summon me after you.”</p><p>She leans back and spreads her legs again, “Please, let me show you.”</p><p>He approaches her again, placing hands on her thighs and preparing the dildo with the other. She’s already so wet that when he presses the tip to her entrance, it slips in easily. She throws her head back, hands gripping into the sheets, but her body greedily accepts the dildo until it’s almost fully seated inside of her, bulging her stomach out slightly.</p><p>Xiang Yu watches her writhe, keeping a hand on her hip to keep her steady. “If this is too much, I will withdraw-”</p><p>“It’s not enough,” she complains and grabs one of his hands to brush against her clit, “It’s never enough - how many nights I’ve longed for your dick inside of me, My Lord.”</p><p>His thumb plays with her clit, and she moans sharply. “I...I could use this device to make love to you if you’d like.” He slowly withdraws the dildo, before pushing it back inside of her. There’s no protesting from her body now, it gladly accepts the new thickness inside of her. It’s hard to keep his eyes off of it, the way such a tiny body can take such a big thing, how she could maybe take his -</p><p>No, no, he will not harm his wife.</p><p>No matter how tantalizing she looks as she moans when Xiang Yu increases the pace of the thrusting. </p><p>“Lord Xiang Yu, sir,” she whines with half-lidded eyes, “Please, this is not enough.”</p><p>“I do not wish to break you,” Xiang Yu reminds her, swallowing hard. “This is still not my full size, it could harm you.”</p><p>“You said you would do anything I ask,” Miaoyi says, “I want my husband - now that you are here, I do not crave some cheap fake.”</p><p>He hilts the dildo fully and watches as she looks up at him. He cannot deny how hard she’s made him - it’s unbearable, looking at her wanting face, the rise and fall of her chest, her entrance begging for something more.</p><p>“If I hurt you - you must tell me immediately.”</p><p>Her eyes lighten up, “Yes. Immediately.”</p><p>He helps her into a new position on a desk so she has added height. Even then, he has to move his upper legs up. She slowly pulls the dildo from herself, and he can only hear her sweet moans, his eyes focused on the wall ahead of him. There’s a pause, some shuffling, before he feels her undeniable wetness press against the head of his cock.</p><p>Xiang Yu sighs softly, “Ah, my wife, you.” He’s cut off by his own moan as he feels her body spread for him, accepting him inside of her.</p><p>Even with the practice, she’s tight, so tight, and he balls his fists up to keep himself from thrusting into her all of the way. Warm and wet, it feels heavenly - he has forgotten how amazing his wife feels.</p><p>“Please, I cannot do it myself in this position,” she tells him, “I need you to thrust for me.” </p><p>“If you are in pain-”</p><p>“I am not, please,” she says.</p><p>So he does, slowly inching himself inside of her. He’s amazed at how much he is able to fit, how willingly her body accepts him, and how delicious it feels to be inside her. He pushes until he’s half-way in, before withdrawing carefully. A thrust down from her tells him to continue, and he does, pressing himself more and more into her with each thrust.</p><p>Miaoyi moans all the while, sweet and addictive, his name on her lips as he almost hilts himself inside of her. He wished he could perhaps have a camera, or find a position where he could hold her and kiss her, to see her face and pepper her cheeks with kisses. </p><p>“You’re, amazing, amazing my Yu,” he groans.</p><p>“Please, faster,” she begs, and he is more than happy to comply, thrusting his hips faster, feeling his balls slap her thighs. Her moans tell him all he needs to know, and he savours them. If his wife’s noises while he’s eating her out are addictive, then these are overwhelming. He had worried that she would be in pain, that this was just for him - but the whines as he withdrew fully before filling her up again - they tell the truth, of how much she craves him.</p><p>She was already on the cusp of orgasm at the beginning so it does not take very long for her to, squeezing her walls around Xiang Yu’s cock like a vice grip. He fucks her through it, until the spasms around him subdue, and he slips out.</p><p>“There,” he pants, dropping down from the wall to look down at her. He expects her to be happy, but she’s pouting at him.</p><p>“You did not orgasm, My Lord.”</p><p>“Pardon, I did not want to potentially harm y-” She interrupts him by going down to her knees, and he balls his fists at the feeling of her mouth on the head of his dick. She runs her tongue up the length, hands playing with his balls, before taking more of his head into her mouth. Her mouth is not as accepting, but the tongue makes up for it, coupled with her enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yu, please, I’m, if you cont-” She doubles down and Xiang Yu sees stars.</p><p>Thick spurts of cum explode into her mouth and travel down her chin. When he pulls away, he sees she is decorated with him. His cock jumps a little at the sight.</p><p>“I apologize,” Xiang Yu says, picking her up so she rests on the bed again. “I will find you a towel.”</p><p>“It’s a little early for that,” Miaoyi grabs onto one of his hands so he may not leave. </p><p>“But you’re-”</p><p>“You have yet to cum inside of me, My Lord,” she reminds him, spreading her legs again, “Let me prove to you how powerful my regeneration is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so if you wanna write my callout it's @avicebro on twitter and tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>